Back Into Holes
by sunsetscales
Summary: On Sandy Barlow's 13th birthday she wishes that she could travel into books but that was a big mistake. She finds herself in Texas at Camp Green Lake. The Warden and everyone there is being so nice to her but why? Does the Warden want to use her for something? But when she finds herself falling for Zero she also finds out that both Stanley and Zero are falling for her too.
1. Chapter 1

Back into Holes

Chapter 1: The Wish

Hi, my name is Sandy Barlow, and this is how I ended up in the book Holes...

March 14th 2006

Today was the day. It was my birthday, and I was turning 13.  
I woke up to my parents and sister singing Happy Birthday to me.

"Happy 13th Birthday, sweetie! I can't my believe my baby's a teenager!" I smiled and rolled my eyes. I got out of bed and did my usual morning routine. I walked into the kitchen and ate the chocolate pancakes mom made for me. "Come on, sweetie. We're going to the mall." I looked at her confused. "Why?" "Don't ask questions... It's a surprise. " Dad drove us there, and all the while, he was smiling like crazy. We walked into electronic stores and go me my first phone and my first laptop! "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I gave them both bear hugs and a kiss on the cheek. When I came home, I opened up my laptop to tell all my friends about it on Facebook. But of course the WI-FI in my house wasn't working. Bummer.

My parents took me out to my favorite fast food place and there, we ordered a cake with 13 candles on it. My mom told me to make a wish then blow out the candles. "I wish that I could travel into books when I say 'I wish I could be in this book'." I blow out the candles and then started to open some presents from my family.

My favorite present was from my sister. She got me the book and the DVD 'Holes'. I love this gift so much because the book Holes is one of my favorite books. I took out the book and I stared to read it.

I was almost done the book when I remembered my wish. "I wish I could be in this book." I mumbled. It probably won't work, but just in case it does...I began to pack a duffel bag filled with things I would need. Such as, a couple changes of clothes, a camera, my diary, a pencil, my phone , the book and DVD Holes, some bottles of water and some food. Then I repeated the words from earlier with the bag on slung on my shoulder and my eyes closed.

" I wish I could travel into the book Holes"

I waited for 5 seconds and then I thought to myself 'I knew it would never work.'

I opened my eyes and I found myself standing on a bus with another boy on it. Confused, I looked around. Out the window, I saw the dry dirt of Texas and gasped. I was in Texas!

I looked out the window again, only to be greeted by the sight of an African American man with a donkey, pulling a cart while the man was selling onions. And then he and the donkey just disappeared. This man reminded me of Sam the onion man and his donkey, Mary Lou, who would sell onions that Mary Lou had in her cart. Then I saw a sign that said Camp Green Lake 1 mile away. I glanced around the bus and looked at the boy again. I then decided to jump in the seat with him.

I walked over to him and sat down by his side. He looked at me as if I had 3 heads or something weird on my face. First thing that I said was,

"Hey, my name is Sandy Barlow, what's yours?"

" Stanley Yelnats"

he hesitantly replied. I thought to myself, 'THE STANLEY YELNATS FROM THE BOOK HOLES!' Then I started to think about stuff, as in when I saw the african american man outside the bus with his donkey who I thought was Sam the onion man... I then I saw some men with guns. I noticed a camp and the bus stopped and the man with a gun got on then got off and he said to Stanley,

"Welcome to your new home for the next 18 months!"

Me and Stanley got off and then the man looked at me and asked,

" What's your name, little miss?"

"Sandy Barlow, sir"

"Barlow? Did you just say Barlow?" he questioned.

" Sir, yes sir!"

" Wait here a minute"

He instructed. He walked into the other room and started to talk on the phone. And all that I could pick up from the conversation was something about a Warden and my last name.

The next thing that I knew was that there was a lady with red hair and lots of freckles asking me questions. One was,

" Is your last name Barlow?"

" YES!"

I said, quite annoyed at this point.

"How did you get here?"

she asked me.

" I really don't know..." I lied.

"Oh, well, then you can stay here with us until we find out more about you. But you will have to clean, cook, bring water to all of the campers and sometimes you will have to shovel too but we will build a tent just for you but you will mostly be with me doing what I do." she informed.

"Can my tent be right next to Tent D's and if you don't mind can Stanley be in Tent D too, please and thank you" I said

She nodded, "Of course" Then she turned to a man and said,

" Mr. Pendanski please show these nice kids where they will be sleeping for the next 18 months"

The man nodded his head and started to walk in one direction. Stanley and I looked at each other. The man turned around and looked at us and said,

"Come on kids!" He motioned for us to follow him.

Stanley and I started to run, trying to catch up with Mr. Pendanski. When we were close enough, he showed us Tent D. We walked into Tent D and all of the boys eyes popped out of their heads when the saw me.

" Hey boys my name is Sandy and this is my friend Stanley!"

A boy stood up and greeted me,

" Hellooo Sandy! My name is M-"

"Magnet." I cut him off. He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face and then questioned,

"H-h-how did you know my name?"

"Ummmm... It was just a... lucky guess?"

My next mistake was when I pointed at every single boy in the tent and named each and every one of them.

" X-Ray, Armpit,Squid and Zigzag."

I had pointed to them as I addressed their names.

They all had puzzled looks on their faces and I saw a boy on his bed turned away from me. I thought to myself 'That must be Zero!' Then I crouched down on my knees and taped on his shoulder. He turned to me and looked at me.

" Hey Zero. My name is Sandy, Sandy Barlow."

He sat up then looked at me with a puzzled look and then asked

"H-how did you-?"

Everyone gasp and then X-Ray stated"You got Zero to talk!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I thought to myself 'Oh My Gosh! Zero is soooo cute!' Then Stanley whispered to me.

" Can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure."

I said. Right before I went outside I blew a kiss to Zero and then I heard all of the boys say gasp.

" She likes you Zero!" One of the boys exclaimed.

I heard another say,

"Zero's the lucky one!"

" How did you know all of their names and don't tell me that it was a lucky guess because that is so not true! You just can't guess and get all of their names right!"

"I just know. Ok?"

"OK" He replied. We entered the tent again and I looked at Zero. This time, he had a smile on his face. I asked him what was he smiling about and he shook his head. I skeptically looked at him.

"Right."

I asked Armpit, who was laughing in the back, about what was Zero smiling about and he confirmed,

" Nothin."

I questioned Magnet, X-Ray, Squid and Zigzag about why Zero was smiling and one after one they all replied, 'Nothing'.

I couldn't believe it they all wouldn't tell me the truth! They thought they all were better than that! I sat down on Zero's bed and he asked me

"W-why are you... here?"

"Umm, well I really don't know?"

I lied, hoping he would buy it.

"Why is your friend here?"

Squid asked

" Well, why don't you ask him?" I suggested.

" I stole a pair of sneakers." Stanley admitted, glumly.

"Hahahaha did you steal them from someones feet?" asked Zigzag

" No I stole them from Clyde Livingston"

" No way 'Sweet Feet' Livingston?" Armpit asked.

"Yeah." Stanley said

" I don't believe you!" X-Ray yelled.

" Whatever."

Stanley replied.

I reached out for Zero's hand and I took a hold of it and he smile at me...

**Hey everyone I had some help changing this chapter and making it better by my favorite writer on this website! She is what you would call my "Beta Reader". Her account name is xxUnicornQueenxx . She has written a good amount of stories. You should go and read one of her stories. She will be doing this for every chapter. She also might be writing my 4th chapter for Back Into Holes all by herself! Anyway for the 5th chapter something big is going to happened what do u think should happened? Please send me a review or send me a PM or what u think about my new " Beta Reader" and what do u think should happen for the 5th chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Into Holes**

**Chapter 2: A Secret **

Then there was a weird moment when someone gasped and then everyone looked at us and then I let go of Zero's hand very fast and then all of a sudden my cheeks turned a bright red.

**The Next Morning At 5:30 A.M. **_  
_

I really couldn't sleep last night because all that I could hear was the sounds of guns! They must have been shooting **Yellow Spotted Lizards!** The Warden came up to my Tent and she started to yell my name from outside my Tent and then she said

**" Sandy, Sandy sweetie it's time to get up, you need to help cook,** **prepare ****and serve the food to all of the campers"**

and then she yelled my name again! Then I finally got up and changed into my workers clothes and left my Tent. On my way to the cook house a.k.a the cafeteria and I went into the kitchen and help prepare and cook some brown slimy stuff that I wouldn't eat in a **MILLION YEARS!** Then at around 6:00 A.M. all of the campers came into the cafeteria and eat or at least eat the bread that we didn't make and some of the boys were so hunger that they didn't care what they were eating like Stanley and some campers who like I said didn't even touch their food but they did eat their bread like everyone else in Tent D! Now it was my turn to eat. The Warden brought me to the back room where there was **chocolate chip cookies , ribs , cake, chocolate fountain and more!** I had some ribs, 2 cookies, some soda and some cake! I looked at Zero then at Stanley from the little window in the back room so anyone could see anything at anytime, I then I thought that I should bring some** REAL** food out to Tent D! So I asked the Warden and she YES! So I brought some Ribs and some cookies and some cake out to the table where Tent D was sitting at, and then they all looked at me with drool coming out of there mouths and you should have seen them there where like wolfs fighting over the last piece of meat! I had made 2 special plates for Stanley and Zero because by the time both of them reached for something to eat everything was gone! I gave them their special plates and they both smile at me, first I gave a plate to Zero and gave me a really big smile but after I went to go give the other plate to Stanley his face turned into a frown and then he looked at Stanley like he was going to beat him up!But as soon as I looked back at Zero that frown turned into a smile but then when I turned back to look at Stanley that smile turned into a frown! Then Stanley whispered to me

**"Why is your boyfriend over there giving me stink eye look?"**

**"He is not my** **boyfriend...YET..."**

I said

**" whatever!"**

Stanley said. I waved good-bye to Tent D and I was walking to the back room when I heard the say something about **M****e,Kate Barlow **and something about **A Loot! **Now I know why the Warden was being so nice to me! She thinks that I know where Kate Barlow hid her loot! Maybe I could have some fun with this...


	3. Chapter 3

**Holes**

**Chapter 3: YUUMMMM!**

**3:30 pm **

I was helping the Warden clean her cabin when I heard an** hssst**... I thought to myself **Why did I just hear a hissing sound? **Then before I knew it I was face to face with a rattle snake! I **screamed** and the Warden looked at me then she asked me

**"Why did you just scream?"**

All I did was point at the snake in fear.. Then she looked at me and then the snake and she took a **gun** out of her pocket and started to shoot it next thing that I knew there was a lot of blood on the floor where the snake was and the snake was lying died on the floor. I thanked the Warden for killing the snake. She just said

**" No problem but you own me now!"**

** " Sure"**

I said. I didn't mind at all if I needed to do her a favor in the future. She showed me around her cabin. I saw lots of guns in glass cabinets, I also saw some makeup and a bottle of nail polish. It had a blood red. Then I remembered that the Warden had some type of nail polish that she made from snake poison. I told the Warden that I was going to see how Stanley was doing with the digging. She said that I would have to come back into the kitchen around 5:00 P.M. to start help cook supper. I ran over where Tent D was digging holes. I saw him, I rushed over to him then I asked him how was his day going. He told me that it was really hard and that he need some more water. I told him just to wait one minute. I rushed over to the water truck and told Mr. Pendanski that I was going to take the water truck to where Tent D was digging. It looked like he was going to say no but then I think he might have though of what the Warden would say if she said no so he said yes. I thanked him then hoped into the truck. He threw me the keys the asked me if I had ever drive a truck. I said no. I knew he was going to say come back here so I put the keys in, I turned the truck on then I started to drive. In about 2 minutes I was right next to Stanley. I yelled

**" Anyone want any water?" **

the next thing that I knew everyone was in line and holding out their watering cans for me to fill up. After I filled up everyone's water they all said thanks. Around 4:50 P.M. I ran for the kitchen and helped the cook cook some green and brown slob. I waited until Tent D was sitting down and then I started to fill some plates up with everything that was good. I brought out everyone a plate with everything on it. They all said thanks to me and then started to eat like pigs. I looked at Zero then at Stanley then I looked back at Zero they both had sad looks on their faces. I went back into the kitchen and got some chicken, mashed potato and a glass of chocolate milk. I went to bed early because I would have to get up super early tomorrow to help wake up all of the campers!

**At 4:00 A.M. **

I woke up by the Warden calling my name. I got up and changed into my pink tank top, blue jeans shorts and my pink DC sneakers. I also put my long black hair into a messy braid. I went into the kitchen where all of the employees were eating the best food ever. I got some toast, chocolate pancakes, eggs, bacon, bologna and a chocolate milk shake. I went outside and started to wake up all of the boys they thought that I was the Warden so they did not listen to me until I went into every single tent and then they got up right away as soon as they saw me. I even heard some boys whistle when I was outside of their tent. Now it was Tent Ds turn. They knew my voice so they got up right away but I still went into their tent. Zero was the first one up and he was smiling. I had a feeling that he was up to something...

**Hey Guys! Thanks for waiting for so long. I was wondering do you think that I should have new characters and do you think that I should make other characters take the lead besides Sandy a.k.a let them have there own POVS and who should it be and what should Zero be up to I have a idea but do u have one? **


End file.
